


what good is love (if it's not your love)

by rynfiction



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynfiction/pseuds/rynfiction
Summary: Raelle is a monster hunter, specialized in vampires, recruited by the corrupted society of Fort Salem. Scylla is a vampire with her disguises perfectly trained to make her pass as human. First meetings, altered plans, truth and lies all overpowered by unshakable love between two women who are meant to be enemies.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> some elements will be taken from the show itself but turned to fit in with this story's plot | title from the song what is love by janelle monae

Raelle sat on her bed in her home within the Cessions with a heavy envelope in her hands. The seal was melted with a deep burgundy as the symbol for the crest of Fort Salem. The most prestigious force in monster hunting. Monster was such a humanized word for them. Creatures bound by the moon and Earth for eternity, creating havoc over the humans; the name of Monsters seemed to kind for an adjective. The hunter society at Fort Salem liked to label them as Supernatural Terrorists. A name that strikes fear even into the strongest of those with mastered skills.

Raelle preferred to just call them as they are though. Vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks whatever fitted the bill in what she came into contact with.

Of course she wasn’t as closed minded as the older generation, and even her generation. She knew there were some that had kept their morals, emotions and to themselves. Steering clear of anything that might end them in trouble or in the hands of permanent death.

She has yet to meet one though. And her mind wasn’t really sure on how it would behave if the moment ever came to her.

•••

Scylla used to not be able to control the lurch of her stomach whenever she came into contact with blood in her human life. That all changed when it became apart of her survival. She could walk by a murder and not flinch a muscle when others would tremble just at the sight of sirens blaring by.

It did take getting used to though. When she first turned she was a wailing child, scared of everything and didn’t know what was happening to her. A nice older woman with aging shoulder length blonde hair had found her. Taught her to enjoy blood instead of gagging at the sight of it from her human personality that was still apart of her in the early stage of changing. The older woman raised her up as if she was her own child. The bond grew strong enough to easily manipulate the young vampire’s mind and loyalty. Unbeknownst to Scylla.

As decades went by, Scylla learned techniques that helped her blend into the human world so she could be herself while still doing small errands for her mother. There was always a few times where she had almost got caught or had ran into some nasty hunters but she always got away and was able to get rid of them quickly.

Without blinking an eye.

Her hands were tainted with the deaths they’ve caused but she never gave into the grief, pushing it deep down and away. Maybe someday she’d find someone who would be able to wash her hands or at least accept the murder they’ve made and love her as what she was.

But that was far away.

And only wishful thinking.

It was a Friday when her mother called for her through their message system. It was another errand, but no specifics were told. Scylla made her way down to a nice little town where the main home was and walked down the familiar sidewalk until she reached the front gate.

To regular eyes it looked like just a regular old home where a family might live in. With neutral tones, a front lawn patio area with sitting and an archway with flower arrangements that curved over the front gate entrance.

It was peaceful to the naked eye of those who didn’t know what lived inside.

“Ah Scylla dear, come in we have much to discuss. I have tea ready.”

Scylla gave her mother a smile and settled in the chair across from her at the dinning room table.

An envelope was slid over to her, her hands catching and straightening it out.

Fort Salem was written on the front in bold, black, and cursive letters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla make it to Fort Salem. Raelle meets Abigail and Tally. Scylla meets Raelle, her errand.

Raelle lifted the weighted bag with her belongings from the backseat of her truck and shut the door after hoisting it onto her back with a huff. The air was more crisp and surprisingly clearer then what she was used to at the Cessions where is was smoggy from the mines and vintage atmosphere. Though it wasn’t anything to be surprised by.

  
There were groups of hunters and faculty that walked by and around her as she made her way into the main hall to check in. She scoffed at the parallel as if it were a hotel. This is far from that. A hotel means relaxation, or a home away from home. This was the furthest thing from home. It’s a job, a lifestyle, and survival at its finest.

Raelle pushed her way through the large solid doors to the entry of the administration room. It had a dark old feel to it from years of generations holding up the institution.

“Collar?”

The woman who tapped her on her shoulder with a folder in hand. Raelle glanced at the folder and then the woman. “Yes. How-”

“We make it part of our jobs to do very thorough background checks and be trained to recognize the face of new recruits.” The woman stated.

Raelle’s face grimaced, she didn’t really enjoy hearing that.

The other woman laughed. “Don’t worry, many recruits have the same reaction that you just gave. It’s only necessary and the files will be burned after you’ve been officially sworn in. Can’t have the Supernatural Terrorist with that type of information, now can we?” she winked.

It was the first time Raelle’s actually heard the words. It was a shock, but a somewhat easy shock to get over quickly. And the woman said it with such ease as well. Having heard it from a fellow hunter gave off the vibe similar to that of a slur. Degraded, and sneering with superiority only a hunter could have.

“Well let’s get you on your way. You have a meeting with Ms. Quartermaine, your squadron captain, she’ll swear you in, and give you your cabin cabin number where you’ll meet your teammates.”

Teammates, great. Raelle preferred working on her own. It was easier and less distracting and the only person she had to worry about was herself. Not weather a bunk mate would survive or not.

“Sounds great.” Raelle said with a forced smile.

They shook hands in farewell once the woman lead Raelle to Captain Quartermaine’s office. Raelle’s hand was ready to knock before she heard another woman’s voice beckon her in with authority. Opening the door she was greeted with an older general like woman of color with strong features that held a softness to them like that of an understanding mentor. Raelle felt the smallest sense of firm protection, and could feel trust with the older woman. Though everything was earned in time.

“Welcome in Collar, please have a seat.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, your teammates have already been sworn in and you will be working with Bellweather and Craven. You three will work together and learn skills from each other to further your success both as individuals and as a unit. We encourage friendships and teamwork to help you achieve goals to protect humans from our enemies. You will be assigned to room 105. Each successful mission that you complete as a unit will earn you wages and respect among fellow hunters. Any mishaps or rouge action have severe consequences and will not be made light of, are we clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“If you have any other question within reason, do not hesitate to ask. Here is your room key and now we will begin your oath.”

As Raelle repeated the oath words as it was said and declared her loyalty to the society, her brain took in the information that was given to her just a few moments ago. It was a lot to take in and she was going to have to try and find clever ways to weave through some of the rules that she didn’t want to apply to herself. But that will come later, right now all she wanted to do was finish getting sworn in, have a boundary chat with her new unit and fall face first in the hopefully comfortable bed they are given. The questions within reason comment made her face furrow to its implications, but she wasn’t in the position to question it right now that would put her in a predicament she had no keen on being in.

It was going to be a long career and she had the feeling she wasn’t going to get much sleep.

The moment she opened the door to her room a blurry of red came at her with a crushing force and arms wrapped around her. She wasn’t one who normally enjoyed human contact that wasn’t initiated by her and she wanted the hugger to know that as soon as she could breathe again.

“Let the poor girl breathe, Craven, you’re gonna pop her like a balloon.”

Craven. The name sounded familiar from the talk she had with her captain while getting sworn in. This was one of her teammates. Great.

“Sorry, I get excited when I meet knew people and like to make them feel as welcomed as I can.” The redhead explained while letting go of Raelle and backing away. “I’m Tally.” She young woman extended a hand with a to bright of a smile for Raelle’s taste.

“Raelle.”

They shook hands and Raelle looked over Tally’s shoulder to the other woman who stood behind them. She side eyed her as she strutted forward with proper foot training and a high and mighty sort of attitude.

“And this is-”

“Abigail.” She finished with a curt nod.

Raelle gave a nod back. She had a swift feeling that Tally would quickly become the peace keeper between her and the officially decided labeling of the high and mighty adjective for Abigail.

“So where you from, blondie.”

“The Cessions in Carolina.” And that’s all Raelle was willing to provide unless they decide to ever, goddess forbid, become friendly with each other.

“I heard the winters are beautiful there.” Tally remarked with a wishful voice. “I’m from California, so we don’t get much snow unless you go up to the mountains and ski resorts.”

“I’d rather have the waves and sun then get frostbite.”

“Remind me to never welcome you with an invitation for breaks and holidays.” Raelle sniped with sarcastic humor.

“Please don’t.” Abigail said humorlessly with a teasing smile.

At least Raelle didn’t have to worry about building a friendship with her, thankfully. Tally on the other hand, seemed ecstatic to have new sisters like this was some sort of sorority house and they’d end up braiding each others hair before going out and killing the undead and those who worked with magic to terrorize the humans.

Raelle would have to find a way to work on that. If she had the choice to do so. But by Tally’s bright smile and persistent joy convinced her she wasn’t going to have one.

•••

Being at Fort Salem until her errand was completed was going to be a nice change. Usually Scylla was always on the move. City to city, small town to small town, coast to coast, even oceans to oceans. Never a dull moment or time to fully enjoy the views or make friendships. Or relationships.

So when her mother told her that her new errand would take at least a year, Scylla had to hold in the elation of staying in one place. The only catch was that she was to go with Porter. Just as an extra precaution. Though they had a short fling, the thought of him hovering and making sure she stayed in line with the errand, stung her in the wrong places that were far from friendly.

She was older then him anyways, so he was only going to be a blunder in her success.

Mother had persisted though and when there was a certain tone in her voice, Scylla knew when to not argue and accept her companion.

The only things she was given was an aged photo of a young woman, possibly around her age if she was still human who matured. Short blond hair, rugged clothing, faded blue eyes and soft features that hid power which could slice a man dead before they could lift an arm for defense.

Her mother said that she was to be brought in alive and had a powerful potential.

So her errand officially started when she was sworn in, feigning her body with perfected techniques to pass as human. Settling into her new room that was going to be home for the next year. And finally spotting one Raelle Collar at the welcoming bone fire, who somehow had charmed her way into Scylla’s cold unmoving heart with warm wondering hands and ember kisses that sparked her sleeping heart wide awake.

_Oh no._


End file.
